timteddy_adventures_2016fandomcom-20200214-history
Zaw Hortons
Zaw is one of TimTeddy's brothers, being a younger brother of his. He used to be best of brothers with Paw until he became a man-eater and joined Jockeyore's group. Character Information Zaw Hortons is one of the five Hortons brothers and he is also the second youngest of the five. However, at some point in time, he became a man-eater and started living in Man-Eater Forest. Since Zaw is a man-eater, Jockeyore encourages him to help the other man-eaters kill the residents of Teddyville, but Zaw has a hard time doing so because he doesn't want to hurt his best brother, Paw Hortons. Zaw misses him a lot because he still remembers the good times they had when they were younger. Zaw used to hang out with Paw every day in the past and do many things together, such as playing video games and exploring the wilderness. He becomes depressed and sad every time he thinks of the old times. Now, he lives a miserable and lonely life. Sometimes, he thinks too hard and starts considering suicide, however, he doesn't want to at the same time. He believes there is a little hope for his life to become great again, like how it used to always be. Personality Zaw is a very quiet bear. He is always sitting down alone somewhere, being sad and depressed all the while. All he wants is to be left alone, and for there to be no noise. He won't speak or communicate with anyone, but he will talk to Jockeyore and sometimes Paw when given the chance. Zaw doesn't trust anybody, with the exclusion of the two aforementioned brothers. More Information Zaw is always left out of things and forgotten by everyone, his brothers barely even remember that he exists. So, his life is very miserable and sad. Sometimes though, Jockeyore and the other man-eaters bring him when they are going out to search and eat residents. However, even then he doesn't get along well with the other man-eaters, but he sometimes participates. Zaw doesn't want to eat other bears because he thinks that what the man-eaters are doing is wrong and that they should stop terrorizing the residents of Teddyville. Jockeyore supports Zaw when he sees that he is feeling down, but even then Zaw still tells him to leave him alone. There are lots of stitching, scratches and even some pieces of his flesh missing. This is when Zaw injures himself when he's alone and thinking of the past which makes him feel really depressed and suicidal because he knows that there is most likely no hope at all for his future. Relations * TimTeddy (Brother) * Paw Hortons (Brother) * Bank Hortons (Brother) * Jockeyore (Brother) * Trent Rappe (Father) Quotes * "Why does my life have to be so miserable...?" * "Please, leave me alone..." * "I just want to die..." * "Paw, I wish we can go back to old times..." * "I'm hopeless, there's no future for me..." Trivia * Of all the Hortons brothers, he seems to be the one with the most issues.Category:Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Man-Eaters